


Sisterly Love

by baseballchica03



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Little Canon Things, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Janine Kishi said I love you without saying it, and one time she used her words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



> A quadrabble for you on the occasion of this fandom_stocking!

-1-

Janine perused the magazine aisle of the convenience store with a spring in her step. She wanted to make Claudia's welcome home the next morning a little brighter. She selected copies of _People_ , _Seventeen_ , and _Vogue_ , plus a _Teen Beat_ for good measure.

“Is that it?” the bored cashier asked when she got to the register.

She spied M&Ms out of the corner of her eye and grabbed a couple of bags. “These, too.” Janine knew Dawn had smuggled Claudia some of her secret stash when she was in the hospital, and she figured it could do with a little covert replenishment.

-2-

“Now, Janine, rules are rules. I'd expect you of all people to know that,” the principal interrupted.

“Mr. Taylor, please,” Janine said firmly. “How many SMS students have I tutored?”

“At least seven or eight that I’m aware of,” he conceded, surprised at her vehemence.

“And would you say that I am a capable tutor?”

“More than capable! You're quite talented at it.”

“Then I need you to hear me when I say that Claudia was prepared. This has nothing to do with familial relationships." She went on, "I believe I've devised a way to prove her innocence, but I require your assistance.”

"Hmm. I'm listening..."

-3-

Janine pushed open Claudia's bedroom door and peeked in. “Uh, would you mind lowering the volume a little bit?”

“Sorry,” Claudia and Stacey replied.

Janine noticed a painting propped up on an easel, Stacey posed behind it. Janine assumed it was supposed to be a portrait, but Claudia had rendered her subject entirely through abstract splashes of color. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she could tell from the expectant look on Claudia's face that she was proud of what she had produced.

“Very, um, creative,” Janine said. She smiled encouragingly at her sister and slipped out of the room.

+1

 _Bvvt bvvt._ Claudia’s phone buzzed next to her on the drafting table. “Hey, Janine. What’s up?”

“I have some news to share,” Janine replied.

“Everything OK?”

“I’m getting married!”

“Oh my Lord, are you serious?” Janine heard a clatter. “Damn. Sorry. I had you on speaker and the phone fell.”

“Yes, I’m serious.”

“That’s so great! Kristy is going to flip when she hears!”

“I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor.”

“Me? Really?” Claudia sounded incredulous on the other end of the line.

Janine smiled softly. “Don't be ridiculous. You’re my sister, and I love you. Who else would I want standing next to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> References because I know you love them: 
> 
> 1) BSC #19 - Claudia and the Bad Joke  
> 2) BSC #40 - Claudia and the Middle School Mystery  
> 3) BSC #83 - Stacey vs. the BSC


End file.
